


Éphémère

by LonelyDay



Series: Que des choses très flatteuses [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Depression, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky a du mal à s'accepter celui qu'il est devenu, mais c'est sans compter sur Steve qui est là pour l'épauler. / Prompt de Funambulle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Éphémère

**Author's Note:**

> Un Steve/Bucky, écrit du POV de Bucky. [Funambulle](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Funambulle) m'a donné le prompt suivant : "Steve qui peint sur la peau de Bucky pour l'aider à accepter son corps, son bras et ses cicatrices". Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel, la création de Jack Kirby et Joe Simon et les films sont par Joe Johnston, et les frères Russo, Anthony et Joe. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

La télévision était une de ces inventions des temps modernes dont on pouvait sérieusement se demander comment on avait fait pour vivre sans. Les foyers qui en possédaient une articulaient leur vie autour d'elle : les petits-déjeuners devant les journaux télévisés, les corvées ménagères avec l'énième saison d'un soap en fond et les repas sur la table basse du salon avec une émission hebdomadaire qui intéressait toute la famille. Elle pouvait aussi être le compagnon des longues soirées solitaires – elle diffuserait une comédie romantique pour vous remonter le moral – et l'ami qui vous empêcherait de vous ridiculiser pour votre premier rencart. Pour Bucky, elle était surtout le témoin de ses insomnies et de ses questionnements nocturnes. Il s'allongeait sur le canapé de Steve et suivait les péripéties de telle famille ou de tel couple de ce film diffusé et rediffusé ou d'une série qu'il ne suivait qu'à moitié. Il restait, les yeux grands ouverts, tel un hibou, fixé devant un programme qu'il ne prenait pas toujours la peine d'écouter. Quand il était au plus mal, il le faisait même en journée, emmitouflé dans une couverture chaude, le regard perdu dans le vague et la main plongée dans une boîte de gâteaux. Il s'était un jour retrouvé à pleurer devant un feuilleton dramatique de qualité douteuse. Il n'y pouvait rien si ses nerfs étaient à vif. Depuis son retour, il s'était embarqué dans des montagnes russes : l'euphorie le faisait décoller du sol et quand la peur et les souvenirs sanglants refaisaient surface, il s'écrasait à terre à une vitesse folle – mais Steve était à ses côtés et prenait sa main que le wagon grimpe ou se mette à chuter.

Bucky zappa. Seuls le haut de sa tête et ses doigts dépassaient de la couverture. Il broyait du noir sur le canapé, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il aurait voulu dormir, mais le sommeil l'emmenait dans la contrée de ses souvenirs où, vulnérable, il voyait ses pires cauchemars se matérialiser.

Il détachait à peine ses yeux hagards de l'écran quand il entendit des clés pénétrer la serrure et la porte s'ouvrir. Des pas rapides, un bruit mat d'acier sur la moquette et les froissements d'un vêtement. Steve entra dans le salon et s'assit au bout du canapé, prenant garde à ne pas écraser ses pieds. Il passa une main dans son dos et se pencha vers son horrible tignasse pour l'embrasser.

– Tu es resté ici toute la journée ? demanda Steve.

Bucky secoua la tête pour nier l'évidence. Le peu qu'il avait sorti pour manger traînait encore sur la table du salon.

– Est-ce que ta journée s'est bien passée à la base ?

Il valait mieux détourner la conversation. Il ne supportait toujours pas être le centre des attentions.

– Bonne journée, répondit Steve. Assez calme. J'ai pu sortir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude pour faire quelques courses.

Sans demander son avis, Steve lui glissa sous le nez des tubes colorés. En petits caractères était inscrit "peinture corporelle".

– J'ai utilisé des tas de supports différents, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir utilisé …

– Est-ce que tu plaisantes ?

– Pas du tout. On ne trouvait pas ce genre de peintures à notre époque – du moins, pas aussi facilement – et il est peut-être temps de se lancer.

– Steve … je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à ça.

– Si tu n'en as pas envie, je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire. Je pensais simplement que ce serait une bonne idée et que ça pourrait t'aider.

Il se leva du canapé, laissant à nouveau la place nécessaire à Bucky pour qu'il allonge ses jambes. Il prit la direction de la cuisine ouverte. Bucky ne se résolut même pas à se redresser pour l'observer.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait m'aider.

– Est-ce que tu suis tous les conseils de ton psychiatre ?

– Oui.

Sa voix avait flanché, mais il était trop tard pour réparer le mal qui était fait. Ce serait encore plus suspect que de laisser couler.

– Absolument tous ?

– Oui, Steve. Je fais tout ce que mon psychiatre me conseille.

– Même te regarder dans un miroir ? coupa Steve.

Non, pas  _ça_.

C'était ce que Bucky avait craint, l'évocation du miroir – de son reflet qui lui renverrait son image à la figure comme un pistolet lui tirerait une balle en pleine tête. Il avait mal quand il se voyait et quand il regardait son corps mutilé. Même si cela faisait partie de sa guérison, il ne s'en sentait pas prêt.

– Ça m'arrive, lâcha-t-il, les yeux toujours aspirés par le téléviseur.

Steve avait suffisant de responsabilités pour qu'il s'occupe en plus de ses problèmes.

– Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout.

– Je t'assure, Steve. Ça m'arrive.

– Je te crois.

Mais son ton exprimait le contraire.

Il se retrouva à sa tête à lui chuchoter dans l'oreille en un éclair, la main sur sa nuque.

– Tu as l'air d'avoir passé une journée plutôt difficile. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas essayer ? Ça pourrait être amusant. Je te laisse même commencer si tu préfères.

Contre sa volonté, son regard convergea vers les yeux de Steve. Bleus et rieurs, ils étaient comme des aimants. Une fois approchés, il était presque impossible de s'en détacher. Bucky n'en avait jamais eu l'envie.

Il sourit malgré lui et s'assit d'un geste brusque.

– Tu veux que je dessine sur ton corps ?

– Je crois que dans mon dos il y a assez de place pour que tu laisses libre cours à tout imagination.

Steve disparut quelques secondes avant de revenir avec les peintures prêtes sur une palette, quelques pinceaux et des éponges. Il apporta également deux grandes serviettes qu'il étendit sur le sol et une chaise qu'il plaça au centre. Il s'apprêta à se déshabiller, mais Bucky l'arrêta.

– C'est bon, je vois à quel point l'idée t'emballe. Je te fais confiance.

– Est-ce que tu en es sûr ? demanda Steve.

Bucky retira son t-shirt et son pantalon, à moitié nu, il s'installa face au dossier de la chaise, comme Steve le lui indiquait.

– Je vais commencer par ton dos.

Il sentit une caresse effleurer le haut de son dos, du côté de son omoplate droite, tout près d'une de ses cicatrices. Le pinceau de Steve se mit à danser, tantôt en pointe, tantôt en longues courbes gracieuses. Il s'arrêtait parfois, décollait, puis retombait pour glisser à nouveau sur sa peau. Le souffle de Steve descendit jusque dans le bas de ses reins, où il avait été poignardé à plusieurs reprises. Il ne restait plus que des filaments blancs qui traversaient son dos. Le pinceau reprit sa course, plus rapide et fluide que la précédente. Il virevoltait d'un bout à l'autre de son bassin, tournoyait en des mouvements sûrs que Bucky parvenait presque à identifier. Il sentait les courbes et la déclinaison de couleurs qui s'étalaient comme une mosaïque sur lui. Il avait été le modèle, il devait l'œuvre d'art.

Steve finit par reprendre son souffle, comme l'artiste épuisé après une performance, et le pria de se retourner. Bucky vit alors l'explosion de nuances qui ornait son corps. Steve passait du bleu, au violet, puis au rose dans lequel se fondaient aussi du orange et du rouge. Des écailles se formaient sur sa peau qui muait pour faire apparaître les cicatrices que lui avait laissé son séjour auprès d'HYDRA. Une métaphore de sa propre vie se dessinait sous ses yeux ébahis. Steve lui faisait comprendre – une fois de plus – qu'il devait laisser son ancienne vie pour la nouvelle. Comme un éternel recommencement, une nouvelle petite mort l'attendait – mais cette fois-ci, pour le mieux. Le Soldat aurait beau rester en lui, il était redevenu un homme.

Steve allait s'attaquer à son épaule gauche. Bucky avait perdu son bras lors de l'horrible chute – mais aussi sa vie et ses souvenirs. La prothèse qui l'avait remplacé était le symbole de son asservissement à HYDRA. C'était à partir de ce moment qu'il était devenu leur arme.

Bucky retint son souffle. Il s'était habitué à ce bras et lui trouvait même des avantages – pratiquement incassable, il pouvait le malmener sans ressentir aucune gêne – et s'était débarrassé de l'étoile rouge qu'on y avait peint comme on tatoue du bétail – il avait laissé Steve la remplacer par son étoile à lui, celle de Captain America. Mais il n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses cicatrices – celles qui ne se refermeraient jamais vraiment et qui le feraient souffrir pour le restant de ses jours. On lui avait offert un nouveau bras, mais le prix à payer allait bien au-delà de toute proportion. Le sérum qu'on lui avait injecté empêchait le rejet du bras, sans pour autant que son corps ne l'accepte complètement. Son épaule le faisait souffrir en permanence et seule une médication bien spécifique apaisait ses douleurs. À cela, il devait ajouter le poids qui tirait sur sa colonne vertébrale et lui donnait cette démarche bancale. Il n'avait pu protester quand on l'avait opéré. Le bras, ce corps étranger, création d'HYDRA et arme destructrice, faisait partie de lui – et il avait bien failli tuer son meilleur ami.

Steve se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. Était-ce son pouls plus rapide ou sa respiration saccadée qui l'avait averti ? Difficile à savoir.

– Est-ce que cela te dérange que je peigne à cet endroit ? J'éviterai les cicatrices et je commencerai à partir d'ici.

Il pointa une zone à quelques millimètres au-dessus de la démarcation entre son corps et sa prothèse en acier.

– Si tu es vraiment mal à l'aise, Buck, je ne le fais pas. Ce n'est pas le but …

– Fais-le, bredouilla Bucky.

Mais il ne put le regarder.

Comme une plume sur sa peau, la pointe du pinceau titilla sa clavicule et le haut de son épaule. Les traits étaient plus légers, plus doux, plus lents que les précédents. Aucune douleur ne vint le surprendre.

Bucky jeta un regard sur son épaule. Le dessin s'étendait pourtant petit à petit, aussi vif que les autres.

Steve avait fait disparaître tout sourire de son visage. Il s'était coupé du monde pour se mettre dans une bulle de calme où n'existait plus que son œuvre – et c'était lui son œuvre. Il prenait un soin tout particulier à effectuer les contours et les contrastes de sorte que la mue de la peau soit – presque – visible. Bucky se transformait sous les doigts de Steve.

– Steve, murmura-t-il.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il l'entende. Il était peut-être déjà parti trop loin.

Ce ne fut qu'au troisième appel que Steve se redressa.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda-t-il, un peu d'inquiétude pour teinter sa voix.

– Tout va bien, n'arrête pas, répondit Bucky. Je voulais juste te remercier.

– Je n'ai pas encore fini. Tu trouveras peut-être ça horrible.

– C'est ça.

Il ricana et Steve reprit son dessin là où il l'avait laissé.

Il se déplaça du haut de son torse, à la pointe de ses pieds. Il éparpillait son motif partout sur sa peau. Son pinceau le recouvrait, mais pas une seule fois ses mains ne le touchèrent. Ça devenait presque un supplice de voir Steve si près de lui sans parvenir à l'atteindre.

Bucky accepta de se faire photographier pour marquer l'instant et suivit Steve dans la salle de bain où il pourrait se contempler – ce qui l'obligerait à se regarder dans un miroir.

– J'espère que ça te plaît, dit Steve.

Mais Bucky ne put prononcer un mot. Ses cicatrices, tout son corps, paraissaient presque beaux avec cette peinture qui les couvrait. Il admira chacune des pièces de l'œuvre, fasciné par l'éclat qu'elles dégageaient.

– Steve, tu plaisantes, marmonna-t-il. J'adore, c'est magnifique.

Il se retourna et se colla contre Steve pour l'embrasser. Quand ils se séparèrent, il vit les taches sur la chemise de Steve.

– Je crois que tu devrais prendre une douche, avant d'en mettre partout, conseilla Steve.

– Avec tout le temps que tu as passé à le faire, tu voudrais que je détruise ton œuvre maintenant ?

Son ton indigné le fit rire.

Il s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa à nouveau et entoura ses hanches de ses bras.

– La peinture corporelle est éphémère, Buck, comme la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves en ce moment. Ton mal-être finira par s'estomper.

Dans le passé, on avait dit de lui qu'il était beau-parleur, mais plus Bucky passait de temps avec Steve, plus il commençait à croire que c'était lui le charmeur des deux.

Il n'avait jamais pu lui résister. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé, quand ils étaient gamins, à toujours lui porter secours et à le suivre dans tous les pétrins dans lesquels Steve se fourrait.

Il passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui et retira son t-shirt. Leurs bouches collées l'une à l'autre, il descendit ses doigts sur sa ceinture, la retira et défit son pantalon. Il fit disparaître leurs sous-vêtements et le poussa dans la douche qui cracha une eau froide sur eux. Elle lui coupa le souffle, ce qui fit rire Steve –  _foutu sérum_. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent sous le jet, mêlant les gémissements que faisaient naître le frottement de leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre, et au fond du bac les couleurs se mélangèrent comme leurs mains sur leurs deux corps.


End file.
